House Tyrell
House Tyrell of Highgarden is one of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, being Lords Paramount of the Mander and the liege lords of the Reach. A large, wealthy house, its wealth is only surpassed among the Great Houses by House Lannister, and the Tyrells can field the greatest armies. Additionally, if they call the ships of the Redwyne fleet, the lords of the Shield Islands, and the coastal lords, they can command a navy that equals if not surpasses the royal fleet of King's Landing. Highgarden is an ancient seat of rule and the heart of chivalry in the Seven Kingdoms; the Tyrells style themselves 'Defenders of the Marches' and 'High Marshals of the Reach', and traditionally, they have been Wardens of the South and Lords Paramount of the Mander. Members of the family tend to have curly brown hair and brown or golden eyes. Their sigil is a golden rose on a green field, and their words are "Growing Strong." Descended from Willas Tyrell and Marissa Rowan, only daughter of Lord Mathis Rowan. Though they supported Renly in the War of the Three Stags, House Tyrell was allowed to keep their seat of Highgarden and all their lands, bar Whitegrove, which was given to House Florent as a reward for their service to King Stannis. As of 398 AC, Lord Tyrell is the Hand of the King. History Kingdom of The Reach The Tyrells trace their line of descent through the female line to the legendary Garth the Gardener, the mythical first King of the Reach reigning in the Age of Heroes, and the son of the equally mythic Garth Greenhand (indicating the House's origin amongst the Andal invaders thousands of years later). Unlike other Great Houses, the Tyrells never ruled as kings. The Tyrells were stewards to House Gardener, the ancient ruling line of the Kings of the Reach, who periodically intermarried with lower ranking houses of the Reach such as House Tyrell or House Florent. Ser Alester Tyrell, the founder of the House, was an Andal knight and adventurer who became the champion and sword shield of King Gwayne V Gardener, the last of the Three Sage Kings. Ser Alester’s eldest son also became a notable knight, only to die in a tourney. His second son Gareth Tyrell was of a more bookish bent and never achieved knighthood, choosing instead to serve as a royal steward. He and his son Leo performed their duties so well, the Gardeners made the office of High Steward hereditary. It is from Gareth that today’s Tyrells descend. During the minority of King Garland VI Gardener, a member of House Tyrell ruled the Reach in his name as Regent. When Lords Manderly and Peake instigated a civil war to see their respective wives, both daughters to the senile old King Garth X Gardener, succeed as Queen of the Reach, Ser Osmund Tyrell led an alliance of twoscore houses to put down the rebels and reclaimed the ruins of Highgarden which had been sacked by a Dornish king and his raiders. Ser Osmund placed a second cousin of the late Garth X, who has been killed by the raiders, upon the new throne as King Mern VI Gardener. Relying on the able counsel of Ser Osmund, and later Osmund's son Ser Robert Tyrell, and finally Robert's son Lorent Tyrell, King Mern ruled well, rebuilding Highgarden and doing much and more to restore the power of the Reach and House Gardener. Mern VI was so pleased with them that he gave Ser Robert the hand of his youngest daughter in marriage, thereby allowing the following generations of Tyrells to claim decent from Garth Greenhand. Targaryen Era Following the defeat and death of King Mern IX Gardener and his other kin, at the Field of Fire during the War of Conquest, Harlen Tyrell, hereditary high steward of the Reach, surrendered Highgarden and was granted the castle along with dominion of the Reach as Lord Paramount of the Mander by Aegon the Conqueror. As Wardens of the South they frequently warred with the Dornishmen, who remained independent. Harlen disappeared in the Dornish sands during the First Dornish War. As the Dance of the Dragons began, Lord Lyonel Tyrell was an infant, and his regent mother was judged likely to align the Reach with the House's "overmighty" bannermen, the Hightowers, and the greens. As the war progressed, the Tyrell bannermen were split, with men of the Reach fighting on both sides. Later Ser Ulf the White would attempt to claim Highgarden for himself, as House Tyrell had taken no part in the Dance and he believed they should be considered traitors. When Daeron I Targaryen, the Young Dragon, attempted the conquest of Dorne, Lord Lyonel commanded the army that invaded via Prince's Pass. After the initial victory, Daeron appointed Lord Tyrell as governor of Dorne. Lord Tyrell liked Dornish women and one night he pulled the rope that would signal for a wench to come to his bed, and a hundred scorpions fell from the canopy instead. His death sparked new revolts, and the conquest was undone in a fortnight. During Robert's Rebellion, House Tyrell stayed loyal to King Aerys II Targaryen. Lord Mace Tyrell's forces achieved victory against Robert Baratheon at the Battle of Ashford, dealing the future king his only defeat of the war at the cost of Ser Quentin Tyrell's life. Mace likes to take credit for the success, but it was the van under command of Lord Randyll Tarly that put Robert to flight. Mace went on to besiege Robert's brother Stannis at Storm's End, but bent the knee after the Targaryens were all but wiped out in the Sack of King's Landing. Robert Baratheon, king by conquest, forgave them and accepted them as sworn vassals. Timeline & Recent Events 331 TO 348 - Rule of Owen Tyrell * 331: Garlan Tyrell is the firstborn of Owen Tyrell and Ceryse Tyrell. To celebrate the birth of his firstborn son, Owen hosts a tournament at Highgarden where all lords and ladies of the realm are invited. After losing the melee, Ser Mandon Cuy--a knight of House Tyrell--throws his sword at his opponent, Lord Lannister’s children, who are seated in the audience. It starts a brawl that Lord Owen Tyrell and his guest Prince Qoren Martell disband. Lord Lannister demands Mandon's head, but instead he Mandon is banished from Highgarden and his associates are fined. The Lannisters do not accept the apology and promptly leave, but Prince Martell proves himself a master of diplomacy. It’s said the two exchanged letters and were good friends until Owen's death in 348, when Prince Martell and his children came to pay their respects. * 332: Rohanne Tyrell, firstborn daughter of Owen and Ceryse, is born. * 334-336: The Second Targaryen Invasion takes place. It is the Year of the False Spring. Battles take place in Ashford and Bitterbridge. Owen and his brother Liam Tyrell work directly with King Selwyn Baratheon, specifically in the Second Battle of Bitterbridge to ensure a decisive win, in which Daario Naharis is later slain by the king in single combat. * 336: Olyvar Tyrell, second son of House Tyrell, is born. He shows signs of illness early on, which worsens upon the onset of winter. A feast is held in King's Landing to celebrate the end of the winter and Selwyn's victory. * 341: Lorent Tyrell, third son, is born. He is a serious and quiet boy, jokingly nicknamed “The Wallflower” by his older brother Garlan in 348. * 343: Delena Tyrell, second daughter of Ceryse and Owen, is born. * 347: Andrew Tyrell, fourth and final son, is born. 348 TO 375 - Rule of Garlan Tyrell * 348: Owen Tyrell passes away. Garlan Tyrell becomes Lord of Highgarden; his new wife Vera Tyrell becomes Lady of Highgarden. Unfortunately, the two are unable to conceive. A feast is held at Highgarden, where Lorent first meets his betrothed, Gladys Oakheart, and her younger sister Lyra who later becomes the wife of Crown Prince Axel. * 349: Garlan and Vera have a stillborn son. * 351: Olyvar Tyrell, only ten and five, succumbs to a respiratory disease that’s plagued him since his birth. * 354: Garlan and Vera have another stillborn son. * 358: Garlan and Vera have a daughter that they name Olenna. She is sickly and frail, and dies barely a year later in her sleep. * 360: Lorent marries Gladys Oakheart. The same year, Garlan and Vera give birth to Loras Tyrell, their first healthy child. A Great Feast and Tourney is held at Highgarden to celebrate both events. During this time, Old Ossifer Osgrey dies, and Garlan appoints Lorent as his new Steward and Coinmaster. * 364: Gawen Tyrell is born strong and healthy to Lorent and Gladys in a quiet affair. The same year, Prince Qoren Martell dies, and Garlan sends Lorent to Dorne as House Tyrell's representative. There Lorent meets Prince Oberyn Martell. * 366: Prince Oberyn Martell is wed in Sunspear in an event that all of House Tyrell and many prominent Reachlords attend. Garlan makes a drunken fool of himself the entire time he is there, and Lorent is forced to handle his brother's lordly duties. Late in the year, twins Amarei and Alicent are born. Shortly after, Gladys dies of childbed fever. Hearing of the news, Gladys' sister Princess Lyra Baratheon and her husband Crown Prince Axel Baratheon visit Highgarden. During that time, Lorent and Axel become close friends, and Axel invites him and his children to King's Landing to stay as honored guests. Lorent refuses at first, but eventually agrees when Garlan brings up talks of a political marriage so soon after Gladys' death. Lorent and his children visit King's Landing. While there, Lorent meets and befriends the Master of Laws, Lord Eldon Estermont the Old, who becomes a mentor figure to Lorent. * 368: Lorent becomes Master of Laws when Estermont becomes King Alaric's Hand. * 369: At the behest of his lord brother Garlan, Lorent marries Beatris Peake, a woman he cares little for. The celebrations are short, and Lorent quickly returns to his duties. * 370: Beatris miscarries her and Lorent's first child late in the pregnancy. * 371: Eleyna Tyrell is born. Princess Lyra Baratheon and the Prince Robert die, and Axel sinks into further depression. * 374: Garlan Tyrell develops a cough. Within a few moons, he starts coughing up blood, and is bedridden. * 373-376: Willem Tyrell is born sickly and dies of a fever a few years later. 375-377 - Rule of Loras Tyrell * 375: Mathis Tyrell is born to Lorent and Beatris. The Great Schism begins and Garlan Tyrell succumbs to his illness. His only living child, Loras, succeeds him, and Andrew Tyrell--Lorent's younger brother--becomes his adviser. The High Septon, with Lord Lannister's help, sends men--some of which are men freed from Casterly Rock's dungeons--to raze septs and villages along the Westerlands/Reach borders. * 376: Loras marries Lynesse Chester. A Council is called at the Stoney Sept to discuss the end of the fighting. The council becomes a showdown that inevitably resuls in Lord Tully's death. * 377: House Lannister raises their banners and marches on Red Lake, using the Great Schism as cause to invade, but they are spotted by House Tyrell scouts, who call their banners. Loras is killed near the end of the Great Schism by Lyonel Lannister. Having recently married, he has no children of his own. He is succeeded by his uncle, Lorent Tyrell, who becomes Lord of Highgarden, and is also the current Master of Laws. News reaches King Alaric's ears of the Lannister and Tyrell deaths, and he tells Lorent to "handle it discreetly" rather than risk provoking an even bigger conflict. Lorent arranges a private meeting with the new Lord of Casterly Rock to discuss "peace" negotiations between their houses. Knowing that Lyonel's father recently passed and that Lyonel is a young lord, Lorent demands the following: that Lyonel marry his eldest daughter Amarei; that huge gold considerations be given to House Tyrell and all houses affected, and to Loras' widow for the loss of their young liege, to cover the repairs of damaged septs and villages as well as Amarei's "bride price"; and lastly for House Lannister support in becoming Hand of the King when the current Hand passed. In exchange, the fighting would stop, and House Tyrell would seek no further recompense. Lyonel agrees. The issue officially is resolved when King Alaric orders the two lords to stop; the Great Schism, as promised, comes to an abrupt end. Their protection revoked, Lorent orders the indiscriminate killing of Smiths and sympathizers in the months that follow, starting with Smiths in Oldtown who supported the Smith revolt. Lorent names his eldest son, Gawen, his heir and proxy, and returns to King's Landing. Andrew Tyrell serves as his son's regent. 378 TO PRESENT- Rule of Lorent Tyrell * 378: Lorent’s final child and youngest daughter, Elinor Tyrell, is born. * 379: Gawen Tyrell marries Rhea Fossoway of Cider Hall, but the marriage is unhappy from the start for both parties involved. The two have nothing in common, and there are rumors that Rhea is in love with someone else. * 380: Their first child, Alerie Tyrell is born. Rhea sinks into depression, which only worsens when she discovers a short while later, that she is pregnant again. Amarei marries Lyonel Lannister. * 381: Rohanne Tyrell is born to Gawen and Rhea, but Rhea—still suffering from extreme postpartum depression—allegedly takes her own life by drinking poisoned wine. * 382: Lorent comes to an agreement with Lord Crane who offers a sizable dowry for his daughter, and promises of friendship and political support for her hand. Gawen Tyrell marries Alysanne Crane. Lorent's daughter Alicent Tyrell gives birth to Ravella Storm a short while later, but dies from post pregnancy complications. During his wedding, Gawen meets Orys Baratheon officially. * 383: Darrin Tyrell is born. He grows up strong and is taller than other boys his age. * 385: Lucas Tyrell is born. * 387: Lord Estermont passes, and Lorent Tyrell becomes Hand of the King. * Early/Mid 390: The Third Targaryen Invasion occurs over a ten moon period. King Alaric dies in the Battle of Smoke and Sorrow, and his son Axel becomes king. Lorent continues on as Hand and witnesses his friend decline further into depression. Meanwhile, Dorne fights off the pirate fleet of Saathos Saan. Lorent immediately dispatches his Redwyne and Shield Island fleets to assist Prince Oberyn Martell, and they arrive even before the royal fleet. Unfortunately, Aelyx and Maekar Targaryen deploy a series of attacks, one of which strikes at the very heart of the Reach. Maekar would sack Fawnton and Grassyvale before arriving at Ashford, where Lorent deployed Lord Tarly, and sent his son Gawen and brother Andrew, to oversee the fighting. The initial battles were lost due to Maekar's superior tactics, but end in a stalemate once the Reachlords adapt. The true battle of Ashford is nearly lost when the combined forces of Gawen Tyrell and Lord Tarly are unable to fall Maekar's army of Unsullied. It is Princess Obara Martell's Dayne and Blackmont cavalry that come to their aid and turns the tide of the battle, and that Maekar retreats. Tumbleton is sacked during his retreat. * Late 390: Maekar arrives at the gates of King's Landing. Lorent commands the Small Council and Gold Cloaks to stand down, knowing that his son Gawen is marching an army from Bitterbridge, and that the Stormlords would soon arrive. Beron Baratheon and Alyn Baratheon's timely efforts secure King's Landing and buy time for the remaining Reach and Lannister forces to finally arrive. The war is won. * 394: Renly Tyrell is born. Household and Retainers Family Members * Lorent Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden ** m. Beatris Tyrell nee Peake, Lady of Highgarden * Ser Gawen Tyrell, Lord Proxy and Heir of Highgarden ** m. Alysanne Tyrell nee Crane, wife of Gawen *** Darrin Tyrell, oldest son of Gawen and squire of Andrew Tyrell *** Lucas Tyrell, squire of Prince Stannis Baratheon *** Renly Tyrell *** Alerie Tyrell, lady-in-waiting to Queen-consort Cassanna Penrose *** Rohanne Tyrell * Amarei Lannister nee Tyrell, wife of Lord Lyonel Lannister * Eleyna Rowan nee Tyrell, wife of Lord Theomund Rowan * Mathis Tyrell * Elinor Tyrell * Ser Andrew Tyrell, Castellan of Highgarden ** m. Jeyne Tyrell nee Beesbury, Andrew's wife Retainers * Castellan - Ser Ottyn Wythers (Administrator) * Commander of the Horses - Ser Andrew Tyrell (Leadership) * Master of War - Harlan Chester (Leadership) * Spymaster - Ilyn Merryweather (Agent) * Steward - Hyle Beesbury (Acumen) * Master-at-Arms - Ser Ossifer Grimm (Martially Adept) * Quartermaster- Egor Inchfield (Administrator) * Master of Horses and Kennels - Byron Westbrook (Leadership) * Master of the Hunt - Roger Sloane (Voice) * Maester - Maester Niall (Benevolent) * Septon - Septon Edgar (Zealot) (If you have a family member/NPC you'd like to replace one of these positions, please contact me at /u/JoyCena) Family Tree Immediate Family Tree: Click Here Complete family tree with cousin lines: Click Here All marriages were arranged for political reasons IC. If you play a house mentioned and want a marriage removed or changed, please have a good reason. Thank you.Category:House Tyrell Category:Noble Houses Category:Lord Paramount Category:Houses from the Reach